


欲望之雨

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 25





	欲望之雨

放学时分，天空下起了雨。

“真的假的，那今天是不能去打球了？”

望星高校二年生，人称长腿美少男的长濑智也看着校门外滂沱大雨的景象，失望地说。  
然而长濑大概只失望了3秒，便对着身边的大亲友说：  
“光一，那我们去涉谷玩吧！”

站在堂本光一同样是望星高校二年级的学生，也是望星高校无人不知的校草王子。  
略长的刘海盖住了少年清秀的眉目，而他高挺的鼻子和流畅的下颚线却仿佛是画出来一般的俊美。  
夏日短袖衬衫校服贴着少年单薄又线条流畅的身体，有一种介乎于少年与男人之间的，这个年纪男生特有的帅气性感。

“你自己去吧，我还有事。”  
堂本光一淡淡地说着，眼神突然有点不自然。

“什么？”长濑惊叫了一声，想要揽住堂本光一的肩膀问问清楚，“你这小子能有什么事？该不会是有小女友了吧？”  
堂本光一灵巧地躲开了长濑伸过来的手臂，只留给他一个冷漠的侧脸。  
堂本光一向长濑挥了挥手，淡淡地说：  
“我去补课。”

长濑一脸困惑：“你去补什么课？”

堂本光一头也不回地说：“美术课。”

“？？？？？”  
长濑智也惊讶得原地化作表情包，这啥情况，什么时候连美术都要补课了？！

望星高校美术课的画室在另一栋楼里，堂本光一抬头看了看乌云密布的天空，不发一言地冲进了大雨中。

虽然两栋楼之间的距离不远，但是因为雨太大了，光一到达画室的时候发尾都在滴着水，身上的短袖衬衣上半部分也都湿透了，变成了半透明，紧紧地贴着光一的躯体。

堂本光一走近画室，看到了堂本刚老师长头发背影。  
光一轻轻地握住了拳头，觉得心里有点紧张。

堂本刚老师一直都是学校里面谜一样的人物，明明是一个男人但是留着长发却完全不违和。  
精致的五官下经常是冷淡的神情，却有着在茫茫人海之中能够一眼看到的独特气质。

不知道是什么时候起，堂本光一上美术课的时候会经常感觉到堂本刚的视线，一开始堂本光一还傻乎乎地想，难到老师觉得我画画很有天赋？  
后来堂本刚给他的美术作品的分数让他彻底断了这个念想。

然而堂本刚虽然给他的作品打分很狠，却依然还是会经常盯着他看，堂本光一也尝试过对视回去，但是一看到刚老师那双湿润的大眼睛他就马上怂了然后挪开了视线。  
而且不仅如此，刚老师还会故意地有意无意地靠近光一，然后轻轻握着光一拿画笔的手。  
“这里要这样。”堂本刚软绵绵的嗓音在光一耳边响起，两人咫尺之间的距离让光一甚至可以感受到刚的气息。

完了，我好像要弯了……  
堂本光一在心里想。

后来他便默默地到图书馆翻看了《关于同性恋的100件事》，光一少年一边纠结着自己的性向，一边增加了很多奇怪的知识。

而就在他还在为自己的性向纠结的时候，今天的刚老师在上课的时候居然突然凑到他的耳边说：  
“呐，光一君，你今天放学后到画室来吧。”  
“老师给你补一下课。”

堂本光一一听到脸就不自觉地红了，他偷偷瞄了一下刚老师。  
刚老师今天穿了一件看似普通的白衬衫，大概由于天气太闷热的缘故，领口开得很大。刚老师的皮肤很白很光滑，视线往下之后还有引人遐思的阴影。  
光一看完之后不仅是脸红，连脖子都通红了。  
“嗯……”  
堂本光一点了点头。

堂本光一在门口深吸了一口气，然后打开了画室的门。

“刚老师。”  
光一轻轻地叫道。

堂本刚转头看向光一，手还握着画笔，表情有点慵懒，从光一的角度看过去，刚老师仿佛自带着温润的色气感。  
然而让堂本光一没想到的是，堂本刚说的补习是真的补习。

”呐，光一君你画的这个螳螂，为什么会长着像人一样的脸？“刚老师不解地问。  
“这个……螳螂难道不是就长这样的吗？”  
“你这样我真的很难给你及格……”堂本刚一脸困惑，握住了光一的手拿起画笔，“这里要这样改改……”  
堂本光一觉得自己像一个精准的仪器一样，刚老师只要靠近他，他便体温升高，心脏砰砰狂跳。

电光火石之间，堂本光一好像搞懂了这个困惑自己多时的问题。  
他不是喜欢男人。  
他只是喜欢这个人。  
如此而已。

堂本刚帮堂本光一正经地补习了一会儿后，看了看外面乌黑的天色和没有停歇迹象的大雨，问道：  
“外面的雨好大啊，光一君要早点回去吗？”  
堂本光一马上摇了摇头。  
堂本刚看着光一清秀的脸庞，fufu地笑了一声，故意问道：  
“为什么呀？”

堂本光一看了一样刚的双眼，然后又像触电一般低下了头。  
“我……我想和老师再多待一会儿。”

堂本刚听到这个回答，嘴角勾起了一丝满意的笑意。他再次故意地靠近堂本光一。  
“为什么想和我多待一会儿？“

堂本光一满脸通红，由于过于紧张，决定破罐子破摔，甩出了一记直球：  
”因为我……我喜欢老师。“

堂本刚大概也是没有想到光一会这么直接的告白，呆了一下才用不确定的语调问道：  
“真的吗？”

堂本刚其实从堂本光一第一次上美术课便留意到他了，毕竟他跟自己的旦那冰室光三郎实在长得太像了。  
唯一不一样的是，冰室光三郎脸上永远都只有冷静从容的表情，就算是在床上，他也是要掌握着绝对的控制权。

而堂本光一不一样，刚从很早之前便察觉到他对自己的好感，每一次刚只要看着他或者是靠近他，光一便会红着脸出现慌乱的表情。  
虽然光一和他的旦那基本上可以说长得一模一样，然而他的旦那却永远不会出现这样的表情，这让堂本刚觉得很有趣，于是也特别喜欢逗光一。

然而，听到光一直球的告白，还是让堂本刚的心轻轻地震动了一下。  
仿佛有什么心情，从地底下破土而出，投入到滂沱大雨的怀抱之中。

堂本刚继续靠近光一，凝视着眼前只比自己高两公分的学生，他的嘴几乎可以碰到光一的下巴。  
刚问道：“你喜欢老师哪里呢？”

堂本光一心脏在疯狂地跳动，由于极度的紧张和疑惑，他突然就爆发了：  
“请老师不要再玩弄我了。”

堂本刚歪了歪头，用温柔的语调安抚道：“我没有在玩弄你。”  
“老师也喜欢小光。”  
说完，堂本刚便用手托住了光一的后脑勺，主动地亲向了光一。

堂本光一以前也有过亲吻的经历，但是他觉得这次与之前的都不一样。  
他感觉到刚老师柔软的嘴唇，鼻腔中还充满了老师身上好闻的香水味。  
光一觉得自己好像突然踩在了柔软的云朵上，不断地往上飘。他本能地用手环住了刚老师的腰，把刚老师搂向了自己。  
堂本刚试探性地伸出了自己的舌头，同时轻轻地碰了碰光一的舌头。

堂本光一突然感觉到一股电流从自己的头部进入，穿过了自己的全身，全身都很酥麻，而只有下半身的一个部位特别的激动。  
光一含住了刚老师的小舌头，而且开始吮吸着老师的嘴唇。

安静的画室中回荡着接吻的水声。  
“嗯……嗯。”  
堂本刚没有想到作为高中生的堂本光一吻技居然这么厉害，被吻得发出了轻声的呻吟声。  
由于两人接吻得越来越激烈，不小心碰倒了旁边的画架。

“Pang——”  
画架倒地的声响让沉浸在亲吻之中的两人惊醒过来。

堂本光一放开了刚老师，少年粗喘着气，胸口起伏不已，下身也起了明显的反应，在西装校服裤内撑出了一个隆起。

堂本刚也喘着气，脸上有淡淡情动的红晕，他看着眼前光一不知所措的样子，突然又想逗逗他。  
“光一君是第一次？”

“我……”  
堂本光一虽然之前交过几任女朋友，但是都因为各种原因没有进行到最后一步。  
但是在老师面前表示自己是第一次也太丢脸了，他正想着要怎么装自己不是第一次比较好。

然而堂本刚却缓缓地跪在了光一两腿中间，然后拉开了光一的黑色校服裤子。

“！！！”  
堂本光一没有想到刚老师会这么直接，满脸的震惊。  
而堂本刚在光一的震惊的表情中，淡定地拉下了光一的校服长裤，拉至光一膝盖的位置。  
堂本光一的性器在白色的内裤下已经激动地撑起了一个小帐篷。

“光一君这里好像很元气的样子嘛。”堂本刚轻笑着说。  
然后堂本刚便一边隔着内裤舔了舔光一的性器，一边用上目线看着光一的表情。

堂本光一满脸通红，皱着眉头，清秀又英俊的脸上是既难受又快乐的表情。  
堂本刚特别喜欢光一这时候的表情，他故意地隔着内裤含了含性器的头部，然后满足地欣赏着此刻光一的表情。  
堂本光一闷哼了一声，口中的性器也微微颤抖了一下，似乎变得更大了。

“老师……我好难受……好想要……”  
光一闷声着说。

于是堂本刚便不再逗弄他，把内裤扯下，然后把光一涨得硕大的性器含入口中。  
堂本光一虽然身体是少年人的单薄，但是下身却发育得颇为可观。  
堂本刚只含入了一半，小嘴便已经塞得满满的。

“好大……”  
堂本刚心里想着，然后开始吞吐着光一粗大的柱身。

“好舒服……老师……”  
堂本光一没有经历这样的刺激，他用手扶住了堂本刚的头，手指上是刚老师长发的触感。  
他心中一直仰慕着的刚老师此刻正跪在他两腿之间，含着他的肉棒，这样的场景在今天之前，他是想都不曾想过。  
大概是对于他的第一次来说太过刺激了，堂本光一很快就有感觉了。  
他在刚老师的高热的口腔中用力挺了几次腰，然后便释放在了老师的口中。

堂本刚最后被顶到了几次深喉，被呛到咳嗽了几下，但还是乖乖地把光一的精液全数吞了下去。

堂本光一射完精后晃神了几秒，然后连忙把刚老师扶了起来。光一因为觉得自己把握不好时机，射进了刚老师口中，一脸不好意思地说：  
“抱歉……老师我……”

堂本刚用满是雾气的大眼睛看着他，正想说什么，却听到外面保安巡逻的脚步声。  
学校为了防止学生在放学后在校园里面干坏事，安排了保安定时巡逻。  
堂本刚并不想明天和堂本光一一起出现在学校的特殊通报里面，于是马上帮光一穿好裤子，拉起他的手说：  
“这边，跟我走。”

于是两人便手拉着手从后面溜出了画室，跑进了雨中。  
堂本光一怕刚老师被雨淋到，颇为绅士地把堂本刚搂进怀中，用手为刚挡雨。

两人一路小跑到了停车场，刚找到了自己的蓝色的甲壳虫，让光一坐到副驾驶座，自己坐进了驾驶座。  
堂本光一还处在刚刚被服务完的激动心情中，有点慌乱又有点不敢相信。  
“刚……老师，我们去哪里？”  
堂本刚转过头来，有点忍俊不禁地轻轻笑了笑，但是眼神却仿佛带着钩子。  
堂本光一心神一荡，突然理解了什么叫做清纯可爱的风情万种。

堂本刚发动了汽车，蓝色的甲壳虫随即驶进了大雨之中。  
沿着道路开了15分钟左右，驶入了一个停车场。  
堂本光一抬头看了看，看到了头顶上用花式字体写的“Love Hotel”的灯牌。

现在由于保护隐私权的原因，Love Hotel都是在机器上面Check-in，堂本刚和堂本光一顺利地进入到房间。  
进去之后，堂本刚一边说着“好热啊”，一边径自走向了半透明的浴室。

堂本光一有生以来第一次进Love Hotel，没想到是跟自己朝思暮想的老师。他好奇地四处张望着，心里想着现在的Love Hotel装修得还挺有设计感的。  
房间内的灯光是暧昧的浅紫色，中间放着一张King Size的大床，上面铺着看起来质感很好的丝质床单，而床上面的天花板则是一面镜子。  
堂本光一不太敢想后面即将发生的事情，刚老师裸体躺在床上，镜子上面照映着他的表情，只是稍微想象一下，光一就觉得自己快要流鼻血了，刚刚才射过的下半身便又骚动起来了。

浴室里面，花洒头的水流过堂本刚白皙里透着粉红的皮肤，刚眯起了眼睛，心里也有点凌乱。  
作为一个已经有旦那的人，堂本刚也知道这样做不对，但是冰室光三郎和他结婚之后依然继续留在了特殊事件调查部，为了调查各种难解的案件经常要到全国各地出差，一去就是一两个月。堂本刚每天自己烧饭，自己吃饭，自己洗碗，随便看看电视里面的搞笑节目，然后就自己一个人去睡觉。

即使理解旦那热爱工作的心情，堂本刚还是觉得太寂寞了。  
这份寂寞并不是旦那每天晚上给他打电话就可以排解的。  
所以当看到跟旦那长得一模一样的堂本光一的时候，他就像是沙漠中久渴的旅人突然看见了水源，无法自控地陷了进去。

“……嗯！”  
堂本刚一只手捂住自己忍不住发出呻吟的嘴巴，另一只手伴随着温热的水流，把手指伸进了自己的后穴里面，开始自己做扩张。  
待扩张的差不多了，堂本刚便随意套了一下衬衣，面带潮红地走了出去，然后在堂本光一慌张的目光之下，躺到了大床上。

堂本光一前一秒还在研究着房间里面的情趣用品，看到刚出来之后，便立马立正站好，还有点不好意思地捂住了自己再次挺立的下身。

“光一君你在干什么呢？”  
堂本刚玉体横陈在深色丝质的床单上，眼神迷离地问。  
“没……没什么。”  
刚老师现在的样子实在是太性感了，堂本光一甚至都不敢直视他。  
堂本刚看着光一青涩的表情，轻笑一声：  
“fufu，过来。”

堂本光一便只能用僵硬的姿势走到了床边，然后感觉到自己突然被刚老师拉了一下，倒在了大床上。  
然后刚老师主动地跨坐在了他的身上，光一才发现原来老师只穿了一件白衬衫没有穿内裤，下身的肉柱就这么暴露了在他的眼前。

似乎是感受到了光一的目光，刚主动地说。  
“小光要摸摸看吗？”  
光一便伸手握住了刚半硬的性器，刚闷哼了一声，再次亲吻了光一。  
堂本光一一边闻着堂本刚身上沐浴液清新的香气，一边抚摸着刚的性器。  
光一自己的下身也已经硬得难受了。

在耳鬓厮磨间，堂本光一用充满欲望的声音说：  
“老师……我好想要你……”

“小光……”  
堂本刚看着光一迷恋自己的眼神，心跳在加速，体温也不断地升高。  
一开始堂本刚故意去逗光一大概只是因为寂寞，他觉得也许堂本光一只是他太过想念光三郎的替代品。  
但是，好像又有一点不一样。

堂本刚打开了床头柜的抽屉，打算拿保险套，却发现里面只剩中号的了。  
他拆了一个，尝试套到堂本光一高高挺立着的性器上，却发现光一那儿的尺寸太大有点套不上。  
“小小年纪这里怎么这么大？”  
堂本刚心里暗暗地想，他尝试了一会儿后还是套不上便放弃了。  
他用手扶着光一粗硬的性器，对着自己的后穴缓缓地坐了下去

“……啊！”  
幸好刚提前做好了开拓，后穴才艰难地把硕大的小光一整根含了进去。  
后穴被撑得胀满，但久违的被填满的感觉让刚觉得既满足又快乐。  
堂本刚眯着眼睛，撑着光一宽大的肩膀，开始摆动自己的腰肢。

堂本光一闷哼了几下，他的性器被刚老师高热的内部紧紧地吸住，要不是之前先射过一次大概很快又要缴械了。  
光一深吸了一口气，扶住了刚老师的腰部，本能地把下身往上顶。  
他看到刚老师一边摆动着腰一边抚摸自己前端的肉柱，肉柱又随着老师的动作不断的晃动。  
刚老师的长发被汗水打湿，看起来有一种别样的风情。

“老师……”  
堂本光一这样叫着，支起了自己的上半身，用手把刚老师压向自己，然后开始吮吸刚老师的乳头。  
他啃咬着堂本刚胸部柔软白皙的肌肤，想要留下自己的印记。

“不可以……留吻痕……”  
堂本刚紧张地提醒道，却被光一下半身凶狠的动作顶得说不出一句完整的话。  
“会被……发现……啊……啊……”  
堂本刚被光一顶到了自己体内敏感的一点，忍不住发出了高亢的呻吟声。  
然而刚老师的叫床声只是让光一更加的兴奋，性器居然涨得更大，硬得跟石头似得，高速地摩擦着那个让堂本刚尖叫的地方。

“啊……哈……”  
不一会儿堂本刚前方便射了出来，精液射在了堂本光一的腹肌上。  
而光一狠狠地顶了几下后，也射在了刚老师的里面。

堂本刚喘着气，感觉到自己的后穴里面湿哒哒的，满满都是堂本光一射进去的精液。  
他像猫咪一样满足地眯上了眼睛，缓缓地躺在了堂本光一身旁，准备好好休息一会等雨停了便与光一一起离开。  
然而他好像低估了年轻人的体力了。

“老师你太棒了。”  
堂本光一这样说着，把堂本刚翻了过来，换成了趴跪在床上的姿势。

“？”  
堂本刚正疑惑着，就感觉到堂本光一再次插了进来。后穴里满满的精液被光一粗长的性器挤了出来，滴落在床单上。

“我们再来一回吧，老师。”  
说完，堂本光一便食髓知味地开始了快速的抽插。这个体位使他可以完全掌握堂本刚的节奏，也方便他顶得更加深入。  
堂本光一此刻就像一个刚开荤的凶猛的小狼，只想把眼前的人拆骨入腹。

“啊——小光……等等……”  
堂本刚才刚刚高潮过的敏感的身体抵御不了堂本光一凶猛的进犯，堂本刚用手紧紧地抓住枕头，发出了撩人的呻吟声。

正在他们干得起劲的时候，堂本刚突然听见放在床头的手机传来了熟悉的铃声。  
来电显示是“旦那桑”

身后的堂本光一正好一个深顶，堂本刚一个激灵不小心按到了扬声器的按钮。

“Tsuyo，怎么这么久才接？你在干嘛？”  
扬声器里面传来了冰室光三郎熟悉的冷静的声音。

堂本刚只能努力压抑着自己颤抖的声音，回答他说：  
“没……没什么……”

“在家里吗？”

“嗯……嗯……”

这时候，堂本光一用非常轻的声音凑到堂本刚的耳边说：  
“老师你这副样子，你的老公知道吗？”  
说完后，光一故意地用下身发狠地干着堂本刚，沾满了刚的体液的性器几乎完全抽离，然后再狠狠地撞进去。堂本刚白皙的股瓣被撞至发红，粉红色的小穴被插得无规律地一张一合。

堂本刚咬紧了自己的下唇，艰难地不让自己发出呻吟声，连抓住枕头的手都在微微颤抖。

手机里面沉默了一会儿，继续传出了冰室光三郎冷静的声音。  
“这边的案子快好了，我很快就能回来了。”

“嗯……”  
堂本刚努力压抑着自己，声音里甚至已经带上了哭腔。  
而他身后的堂本光一似乎一点都不体谅他，撞顶的动作甚至可以说得上粗暴了，极度兴奋的性器每一下都擦过堂本刚内部的小点，顶入最深处。

而这边的光三郎似乎也不舍得挂电话。  
“Tsuyo，平时那句话呢？”  
堂本刚脑海里面在噼里啪啦地放着烟花，他艰难地维持着自己的声音说：  
“我爱你……光……三郎。”

“我也是。”  
听到之后的光三郎终于满意地道别并挂断电话了。  
电话挂断之后，堂本刚便抑制不住地大声呻吟了起来。  
“啊——啊——”  
“慢点……小光……求你了……”

“老师跟旦那桑的感情真好啊，”堂本光一一边像打桩机一样用力抽插着，一边冷笑着说。  
“我很嫉妒呢。”  
“跟我做和跟旦那桑做，那个比较爽？嗯？”  
堂本光一啃咬着堂本刚的背部，变本加厉地在刚的背上留下了一串密集的吻痕。  
光一感觉到自己也快到了，快速地冲刺着，堂本刚被干的放声地叫了起来，声音都有点嘶哑了，房间内充满了他们交合处传来的淫霏的水声。

然后堂本刚被再一次内射了，堂本光一仿佛想让他怀孕一样，射到了他的最深处。  
激烈的结束之后，堂本刚失神地倒在床上，然后感受到光一强势又带着迷恋的吻。

窗外的大雨似乎停了。  
但这场欲望的雨，似乎还尚未结束。


End file.
